


Punishing Parker...in a naughty way!

by Jade1377



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Frank has an older daughter, Peter is a giant cinnamon roll., Protective Frank, Protective Peter, lots of fighting...come on its Frank we are talking about., stealing from bad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade1377/pseuds/Jade1377
Summary: Frank Castle and his late wife had a child out of wedlock by the name of Marie. She wasn't with her family when they were gunned down so she survived with her father. As she is hiding out as Marie Castiglione she meets up with our fav web slinger and this is their story from friends to lovers. This story starts during the six months before to Civil War.





	1. Chapter 1

After the court fiasco with the Daredevil we went into hiding. Changing our last name from Castle to Castiglione and hiding in plain sight, luckily for me I wasn't well known like my mom and my siblings so I didn't have to change my appearance but the old man had to grow out his hair and he wasn't a fan of that. Oh well life will continue on while he is upset about his hair. 

"Marie you need to get ready for school." My dad said as he handed me a plate of scrambled eggs. 

"Morning pops. No practice today?" I mumble as I literaly roll out of the bed and just eat my food on the floor. 

"Not today my Spartan you have school to get to." He told me and rubbed my bed head making it worse.

"Joy school...can't I just get shot in the gut. I promise I handle that better than school." I ask him and quickly finished my food and went to get started on getting ready.

He just scoffed at me and went about his daily routine. He started his morning work out and I went to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. My old man was going to get a small as all hell room to live in but when he found me with an old family friend, Curtis Hoyle, of his and he got the dog we needed a decent size apartment. Once I was done the dog who we named Max was in the doorway of the bathroom with a black towel.

"Thanks Max." I tell him and rubbed his head a bit as I dried myself off. My old man saw me walking to our room and just laughed as Max sat in the doorway again and waited for me to come out of the bedroom. He saw me brushing my mid back length brown hair. I had on a black shirt and some black jeans with some black boots. 

"Ok old man I am going to this abomination called school. I'll see you when you get home from work." I tell him as I grab my white backpack and gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye. He grunts and kisses my cheek as well and watches as Max and I walk out of our home. It was about a twenty minute walk from the apartment to the school. We walked in a comfortable silence until we got to the school I looked at Max and kneeled in front of him. 

"Stay and behave." I tell him as I put a bowl of water and some food for him. He barked and got comfy, I patted his head and went towards the entrance of a teenagers hell. 

*Time Skip to after School*

"Thank you sweet bloody christ it's over." I mutter to myself as I exit the same doors as I had entered in hours before. I spotted Max being loved by some girls from my class. I gave a long whistle and watched as he picked up the portable food and water bowls I left for him and he trotted towards me. I cleaned everything put the bowls in my bag and we walked towards Forest Park. Once we got there I reached into my bag and got out a tennis ball. I tossed the ball a few times and he always brought it back. I tossed it too far and I heard a yelp, whoops looks like I clipped someone with the ball.

I walked towards the sound and low an behold there were two guys with bewildered looks on his face and the thinner of the two was holding the tennis ball. Max saw the ball and ran into him licking his face over and over again. I smirked and just watched my dog enjoying a new person in his life. 

"Max come on you mutt get off him." I tell him and watch as he got off the leaner kid he tackled.

"Sorry bout the ball to the skull. Wasn't trying to hurt you." I state as the plumper one hands me the ball.

"It's uh it's ok. Accidents happen...um you have a good looking dog." Leaner dude said.

"Yeah he's the family baby." I replied and scratched Max behind his ear.

"I'm Ned uh Ned Leeds an this is my friend Peter. Peter Parker." Ned introduced himself and his friend Peter to me. 

"Nice to meet you both." I told them and tossed the ball so Max will go after it. 

"What's your name?" Peter asked me.

"Marie, Marie Castiglione." I answered and saw Peter take a dopey eyed look. Max barked and I checked my watch and realized that it was time to go home. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you both. I gotta get home and make dinner." I say to them both and got myself and Max ready for the trip home. We were about to walk away when Peter yelled at us.

"Can we see you again?" Peter asked. I turned towards him and gave a smirk and a shrug and continued on my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

All week my old man has been acting weird...well weirder than normal for him. I think those jackasses at the construction site are pissing him off to the point where he will be the Punisher again. I just hope he got back to normal soon and we don't have to move again. I didn't mind it before when he was in the Marines but not now not when we were free to live our shell of a life. 

It was Friday and Max an I were on our way home when we heard the voice of one Peter Parker.

"Our garbage disposal isn't working and neither is the bathroom sink and the landlord is being rude about it. Aunt May is thinking about hiring someone but I don't know if we have the cash for it." Peter said sounding a little upset. I looked down at Max and he huffed and wagged his tail. 

"I could lend a hand to save you some cash if you need it." I surprise them and watch as they both jump and turn around real quick. 

"Marie! Oh hey...wait you can fix the garbage disposal and the sink?" Peter asked surprised and elated. 

"Sure why not. Lead the way Parker." I told him and the guys look at each other and shrug and leads the way to his apartment. They talked about their day and I just followed behind them. We arrived to the building and I just looked around cataloging the entries and the exits. As we rode the elevator Peter looked back at me with a shy smile. I arched an eyebrow at him and wondered what he was worried about. The elevator stopped and we all exited and walked towards what I assumed was Peter's home. He unlocked the door and ushered us in and I heard his aunt talking to who I assumed was the landlord.

"Look I have called you four times already to fix this. This is getting ridiculous." Aunt May said on the phone not realizing we were there. I noticed that she was stressed out because of this and I was going to put a stop to this. I marched over to the door and look at Parker.

"Parker where is the landlord right now?" I ask him.

"Two floors down unit A why?" Peter asked me.

"Max stay. Tell your aunt that I will be right back." I tell him and walked out of the apartment and went down the staircase to this guys unit. Once I was in front of the door I listened to the door and heard him on the phone. I moved back and kicked the door down and saw him in his underwear lying his ass off. 

"When you ask people for money you should do your job...and after tonight you are going to." I tell him as I approach him and once I was in front of him I started to punch him over and over again until I felt his nose break and a tooth fall out. 

"Do your job and if I get called again you will be missing more than a tooth." I growled at him and saw a tool box in the corner of the room. I walked over and grabbed it then left. Once I got back up stairs I just walked right into Peter's unit and was greated by all three of them just staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked while closing the door behind me and placing the tool box down on the ground.

"What did you do?" Aunt May asked me worriedly as she glanced down to my slightly bloodied hand.

"We had a chat. After tonight when you call him and tell him to jump he will be asking how high." I explained and walked to her sink to clean up my hand. Once I was done I went back to the door and grabbed the tools. I walked them back to the kitchen and took off my button down shirt and tossed it at Peter and Ned. The boys stared at my arms, shoulders and back. They all noticed the muscles and the scars.

"Uh hi whoever you are. I am Peter's aunt May Parker." May introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Parker. I am Marie, Peter and Ned ran into me about a week ago and when I heard about your troubles I offered to come help." I introduced myself to her and shook her hand.

"Oh you are thank you very much." May said and shook my hand harder once she realized that I was there to help her. She let go and watched me get to work. 

"Hey Peter come give me a hand." I holler at him and hear him walk over and hand me tolls as I worked. It didn't take long to fix it was just clogged. As I was working I started to sing to myself under my breath.

"I am flesh and I am bone  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold" I mumbled and finally got the clog out and put it into the trash.

"I've got fire in my soul  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter  
Like glitter and gold" I continued and put everything back together. Once that was done I walked into Peter's bathroom and had got under the sink there. Peter followed me with tool box while Ned and May just watched amazed.

"Like glitter  
Do you walk in the valley of kings?  
Do you walk in the shadow of men  
Who sold their lives to a dream?  
Do you ponder the manner of things" I continued mumbling to myself as I cleared the sink's pipes and put it back together. As I got up Peter took a closer look at my body. He could tell that some of the scars are from bullets and he was a little worried about my safety. 

"Need something Peter?" I asked as I wiped the sweat off my brow.

"Why are you so scared up? Is someone hurting you?" Peter asked concerned. 

"No, some of it was just training and others were from just the neighborhood I lived in." I explained and walked back into the living room. 

"Well Miss Parker you are squared away. I hope I wasn't to much of a bother to you. Well any way me and Max are gonna go home." I tell them and I grab my shirt and start to put it on and was stopped when May grabbed my arm lightly.

"No you helped me a lot so why don't I make you some dinner. Please it's the least I can do." She insisted with a pleading look in her eyes. I looked over at Peter and Ned giving me the same look. I decided to give them what they wanted.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Glitter & Gold by Barns Courtney


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking home with Max after May had ordered Chinese food for us. It was great that she offered food but it wasn't nesscesary, not that I was going to turn down food from anybody. I walked by the construction site and saw someone falling into a pit with the cement mixer on. Time to get to work it would seem. I ran towards the site and doubled time the stairs to see my old man ramming his sledgehammer into a guys knee crippling him. Dad rammed the hammer head into the chin of the next guy trying to attack as I ran to the last guy who was trying to raise his gun. 

"I wouldn't if I was you." I say as gripped his wrist twisting it so he would drop the gun. Once he dropped it and I grabbed it with my other hand I broke his wrist and tossed him into my dad who hit him with the hammer and went back to the first two he was fighting. I went looking for a rope for the kid in the pit when I heard a gun shot.

"Where the fuck did he hid that?" I murmured to myself and hid while watching my dad hide as well. As the gun man started to waddle away the guy with the broken knee started to call out his name. I smirked and waited for him to use his last bullet. Dad nodded at me and watched as I followed our gunman. 

"One batch, two batch. Penny and dime." I spoke to myself as he scurried off to this car. I got him before he could get inside his car and drive off I grabbed him by the neck and kept him steady. Once I moved him into position dad shot him right through his meat head. Oh good the car wasn't damaged, I was going to take that home for myself. This is a lovely piece of machinery that I didn't want to give up. Once I got the keys I waited for dad to finish the other guy off. I got the money in a bag and wrote on it in their blood to leave town. Dad threw the guy over into the pit and walked down to help me get the rope escape for the idiot we were saving.

Once he tossed the rope we got into the car and whistled for Max to hop in, then we drove in silence to where I finally saw to be little Italy. He parked a ways away from the restaurant and glared at me hard. 

"Stay here." He barked at me and Max. I nodded while Max chuffed and we waited for him to come back. I kept a keen eye out while he took care of the mob idiots that started this. After about twenty minutes he came back out of the restaurant and drove us to Curtis' house. Great we were getting dumped off again. We got to his door and waited for him to answer. Curtis opened the door and noticed that dad had the Punisher look back in his eyes. Curtis ushered us in and lead me to my room, he always had a room ready for me in case I needed to hid out. 

"I need to disappear for a while so she needs to stay here so she can continue school." Dad told Curtis while watching me go to my room with Max following behind me. 

"What happened?" Curtis asked him with mild disappointment.

"To give dad credit he didn't want to do it. From what I can gather there is a new guy at the site who was trying so hard to fit in and fell into a giant shit pile. So when they took the kid back to the site they were going to kill him. So we handled the situation at the site and the mobsters that were gunning for the kid." I answered for him and just stared at them both.

"She ain't wrong." Dad told Curtis. Curtis then rubbed his face and sighed while trying to figure out what was going to happen now. 

"You gonna leave me behind again." I stated, my voice a little hollow.

"Just for a week or two. I would never leave you behind my little spartan." Dad said and kissed my forehead. He used to do the same thing to my sister and brother all the time. 

"You know I'll take care of her. Just come back when the coast is clear alright Frank." Curtis said and rubbed my shoulders and watched as dad walked out into the night hiding himself in plain site. 

"Hey Uncle Curtis could you change ownership of the car out front to instead of who ever owns it now?" I asked as we got ready for bed.

"How did you get it?" He asked knowing the answer wasn't going to be a great one.

"It belonged to a dead man so it shouldn't be to hard." I smirked at him. Lord today was a tiring day.


	4. Chapter 4

Max and I have been staying with Curtis for a few days now and it was boring. I kept my training up but it wasn't the same without my old man, I just hope that he was safe. He will find a way to contact me when it's safe but this not knowing with no information is unnerving. 

"Marie come on breakfast is ready for you." Curtis said from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen an saw some pancakes with butter and some strawberries as well as some fresh dog food for Max. 

"Thanks Uncle Curtis." I tell him and dig in. He is a great cook and I enjoyed the hell out of it. 

"You ready for school kiddo?" Curtis asked as he put some of the dirty dishes into the sink. 

"I am now that you gave me some warm food." I tell him and wolf down the food. Max barked happily at him with his evidence of his meal still on his face. 

"Well then you will need these." He tells me while holding some papers and keys. I gasped happily as they were the papers for the car and my licence, I jumped happily and snatched the keys from him and read over the papers. They were a clear history of the car and my new name on the licence. 

"Oh Uncle Curtis you make my dark heart happy. Thank you thank you!!" I tell him and gave him a bear hug. He laughed and hugged me back and kissed my forehead. 

"Alright no more lifetime channel moments go to school you heathen." He tells me as he pulls away a bit. 

I nod to him and grab my bag to run out of the door meanwhile I can hear Max scrambling to keep up because he was too focused on eating the scent out of his food bowl. 

"See you after school Uncle Curtis!" I yell at him as I slide across the hood of the car and got in. Once I was seated I rolled the window down and watched as Max jumped in on his side. I laughed at how happy he was at his leap into the car. We drove off to the school to start another day in public education hell. 

*After school*

I busted out of the school doors and ran to the car so I could open the door for Max. He watched me open the door and bow for him to jump right in. He barked and hopped into his seat. Once he was in I ran to the other side and got in, I was on a mission. Peter and Ned were getting out of school soon and I wanted to surprise them. We drove from our school to his and waited right in front of the door. I smirked and watched as their bell rang and people started to walk out. A lot of people started to gather around the car and I just stayed inside until Max spotted Parker. He barked and I thought he could have some fun. I rolled down the window and watched as Max ran to Parker and Ned like a happy puppy.

"Max! If you are here then where is Marie?" Peter asked and gave the dog a couple of pats. 

"Right here Peter." I told him and got out of the car. He looked amazed at the new sweet ride I got.

"Hey Penis Parker how do you know this pretty lady?" Some Indian kid asked Peter with a smarmy look on his face. I arched my brow then walked up to them and punched the kid in the nose.

"If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything to all jerk." I growled at him and watched as he about to piss himself when he saw Max growl and snap his teeth at the kid. 

"Get in the car you two I'll take you home." I tell them and walk back to the car. 

"Yes Ma'am" They chimed together and quickly got in step with me. I may have to come back to keep breaking that kid's nose. It was the highlight of my afternoon.


End file.
